


Дело Шахразады

by Oruga



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Уотcон мечтал о публикации, он имел в виду совсем не это!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело Шахразады

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для "Большой Игры-3 по Шерлоку Холмсу" за команду Чёрного Епископа. Тур "Связка", Ричи, "Викторианский Холмс. Романс (юмор/флафф)".

Всё началось с того, что я купил на Паддингтонском вокзале несколько журналов, помимо своего привычного «Панча». С любезной помощью газетчика («Ужасающе душераздирающая история, сэр! С утра разошлось пятьдесят номеров!») я запасся несколькими популярными изданиями и взял кэб до Бейкер-стрит. 

Всю последнюю неделю я провёл в Кардиффе, разбираясь с делами моего умершего брата, изнывая от скуки и тоскуя по Лондону. Надо признать, обыденная жизнь не шла ни в какое сравнение с теми приключениями, которые происходили рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом. Мне отчаянно не хватало их всю неделю – и Шерлока Холмса тоже отчаянно не хватало. Он всё вокруг делал ярким и увлекательным, даже когда выводил людей из себя. Его порой хотелось убить, но с ним уж точно не заскучаешь. 

Когда я добрался до нашей квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, Холмс отсутствовал. Странное дело – когда мне хочется тишины и покоя, Холмс не затыкается, а когда я по нему соскучусь – он где-то пропадает. Я даже постучал костяшками пальцев в дверь его комнаты и заглянул внутрь, но увидел только горы бумаг на всех поверхностях – и полное отсутствие моего соседа. 

Ладно, решил я, тогда займусь журналами. 

Несколько историй я пролистал, пару отложил на будущее, чтобы прочитать не спеша и насладиться; но вскоре одна из публикаций в новомодном журнале «Молва» захватила меня целиком. 

Это была история с продолжением, печатавшаяся, как я понял, из номера в номер. Она называлась «Современная Шахразада» и очень мило подражала стилю арабских сказок, недавно вошедших в моду у широкой публики. Эта Шахразада рассказывала о приключениях (или злоключениях) современных персонажей – благородной леди, учёного мужа и отставного офицера; рассказчик, кто бы он ни был, владел бойким пером, хотя порой его остроумие граничило со злоречием. 

Рассказ состоял из трёх отдельных историй. Первая, как я понял, была изложена со всеми подробностями в прошлых номерах, и здесь Шахразада всего лишь сообщила, что бедняга профессор после жестокой выходки своих студентов двинулся рассудком и не мог больше читать лекции, ибо постоянно пересчитывал окна в помещении. (Признаюсь, я был весьма заинтригован и решил отыскать предыдущий номер «Молвы», чтобы узнать, что же такого учинили студенты над несчастным.) 

Героиня второй истории тоже была представлена читателю ранее; но повествование о ней занимало большую часть рассказа. Речь шла о том, как юная леди, находясь в стеснённых обстоятельствах, стала гувернанткой, а хозяин дома стал оказывать ей откровенные знаки внимания. Банальность истории скрашивалась такими живыми подробностями, будто рассказчик писал с натуры. Повествование о мисс М. было не окончено; Шахразада пообещала поведать его финал в следующем номере «Молвы». 

И, наконец, третья история, как я понял, должна была стать затравкой для более подробного рассказа в дальнейшем – как это было сделано с историей М. Превосходный приём, который заставлял публику с нетерпением ждать следующего выпуска. А из трёх историй хотя бы одна должна была прийтись читателю по вкусу! 

Восхищённый находчивостью Шахразады, я с увлечением принялся читать третью историю, жалея, что на неё в этом выпуске отводилось всего-то пару абзацев. 

Но через миг с моих губ сорвалось громогласное проклятие, и я уставился на страницу, не веря своим глазам. 

Тут внизу хлопнула входная дверь, стремительные шаги простучали по ступенькам, и в гостиную влетел Шерлок Холмс, причём мне показалось, что говорить он начал ещё на лестнице: 

– А, Уотсон! Отлично, у нас тут есть дело, небольшое, но любопытное, так что... Господи, Уотсон, что с вами? 

Я ещё раз заглянул в журнал (нет, эти строки всё ещё не исчезли): 

– Скажите мне, Холмс, насколько вероятно совпадение, что на Бейкер-стрит поблизости от Риджентс-парка сейчас проживает ещё одна пара жильцов, из которых один – отставной армейский врач, вернувшийся из Афганистана, а другой – сыщик-любитель? Потому что я только что прочёл... 

– Пфф, Уотсон, вы и сами можете заметить, насколько полное совпадение маловероятно с математической точки зрения. Каждое условие снижает вероятность, а вы назвали их целых семь. Что там написано? 

– А вот послушайте. – И я зачитал вслух, предвкушая реакцию: 

«Дошло до меня, о повелитель, что в твоей столице на улице Пекаря поблизости от сада Наместника снимает квартиру демон. С виду он кажется достойным мужем приятной наружности, но тайный, страшный порок пожирает его изнутри – порок, про который мои уста не смеют сказать большего, настолько он чудовищен и противоестествен. Говорят, что прежде он был человеком, а порок сей привёз из-за границы или подцепил у беспутных дружков в ранней молодости. Мне же ведомо лишь то, что сейчас он делит квартиру с другим мужчиной, исполненным мудрости и добродетели – и тот даже не подозревает, какая опасность, какая мерзость с ним рядом». 

– Ах, значит, демон? – Холмс просиял. – Похоже, мы кого-то сильно разозлили! 

– Не знаю, кого вы так разозлили, – я сделал ударение на «вы», – но я тут не при чём. И мне не нравится, что обо мне пишут такую чушь, которая может привести человека в тюрьму! 

– Да будет вам! Полицейские только посмеются. Пусть они не блещут интеллектом, но мозги у них всё-таки есть – они поймут, что все эти слухи просто бред. Вспомните-ка, меня уже обвиняли в убийстве, мошенничестве, взломе...

– Взломах, – поправил я. Холмс отмахнулся: 

– ...и где все эти обвинения? А что касается столь модного порока, то пока кто-то высокопоставленный не поднимет шум, полиция вовсе не рвётся преследовать его адептов. Уверяю вас, Уотсон, я в безопасности. 

– Рад за вас, – сухо сообщил я, – но тут вообще-то не сказано, кто именно из нас демон! Эта роковая тайна будет раскрыта в следующем выпуске. Так что вполне возможно, демон – это я. 

Холмс посерьёзнел, нахмурился и забарабанил пальцами по краю стола. 

– Это в корне меняет дело. Нельзя допустить, чтобы над вами висело такое серьёзное обвинение. 

– Значит, для вас оно пустячное, для меня – серьёзное? 

– Говорю же, вы – совсем другое дело. 

– С какой это стати? 

– Мне-то от подобных слухов ни жарко ни холодно: мои клиенты вряд ли будут обращать на них внимание, пока я единственный человек, который может им помочь. А вот вам, как врачу, такие сплетни крайне опасны – можете растерять всех пациентов. 

– Но я сейчас не практикую... 

– И если вы планируете заняться беллетристикой, то скандал вряд ли поможет вам попасть в респектабельное издание. 

– Чёрт побери, Холмс, откуда вы... 

– Ну это уже просто оскорбительно, Уотсон! После того, как вы часами строчите в своей записной книжке, третий месяц скупаете все литературные новинки, а сейчас ещё и занялись, хм, изучением рынка? – Холмс кивнул на принесённые мной журналы. – Да уже и миссис Хадсон наверняка знает! 

Он отвернулся и пробормотал себе под нос: 

– И к тому же вы совершенно неповинны в этом пороке. 

Я, чувствуя себя раздражённым, взбудораженным и ужасно живым (обычный эффект от общения с Шерлоком Холмсом), не мог не уцепиться за сказанное: 

– С чего вы так уверены? 

И с удовольствием увидел, как мой сосед-всезнайка замер на месте и медленно повернулся ко мне. 

– А вы повинны? – спросил он с совершенно непроницаемым лицом. 

– Увы, да. Я всегда пытался бороться, но рано или поздно искушение снова побеждает. Я хотел бы избавиться от этой проклятой слабости, но... не могу, Холмс! – я закусил губу и покачал головой. – Видимо, это в моей природе. Я таким родился, и как бы ни старался измениться, это не в моих силах. И я высоко ценю, дружище, вашу помощь и участие, – тут я проникновенно посмотрел на Холмса. – Мне гораздо легче бороться с соблазном, зная, что мой бумажник заперт у вас в столе и я не могу поддаться искушению азартных игр, этой адской страсти! 

К сожалению, разыграть Холмса было почти невозможно. Он моргнул, а затем очень осторожно сказал: 

– Боюсь, Уотсон, вы не совсем верно поняли, о каком пороке шла речь в «Молве». 

Так что миссис Хадсон застала нас в весьма компрометирующей ситуации – мы покатывались со смеху, как два школьника. 

Ничуть не удивившись, наша драгоценная домовладелица совершенно невозмутимо поздравила меня с возвращением и уточнила, когда подавать ланч. 

После её ухода я взглянул на журнал, который по-прежнему сжимал в руке, и сообразил, что он был сложен так, что Холмс не мог увидеть обложки. 

– А откуда вы узнали, что это «Молва»? – спросил я с любопытством. – Рассмотреть шрифт вы не могли, бумага кажется мне совершенно обычной... Какие-нибудь тайные типографские знания, неведомые простым смертным? 

Уголок рта у Холмса дёрнулся.  
– Приятно видеть такую веру в мой метод... но всё гораздо проще. В ваше отсутствие я как раз занимался делом, связанным с этим изданием, и не мог не узнать стиль автора. 

– Дело Шахразады? Я должен услышать эту историю! 

– Звучит ужасно, точь-в-точь газетный заголовок. Уотсон, вы явно станете популярным беллетристом. Только сначала давайте закончим с ланчем, а то Нэнни не даст нам покоя. 

Мы так и сделали, и Холмс, как обычно, таскал у меня сладкое. Но я видел, что он чем-то озабочен. 

– Итак, – сказал я, когда горничная убрала со стола и удалилась, – рассказывайте же! 

– Извольте, – сказал Холмс, раскуривая трубку, и я последовал его примеру. – Во вторник ко мне пришла обручённая пара – мистер Артур Брекенридж с невестой. Молодая леди – сирота и бесприданница, работала гувернанткой за границей, потом вернулась в Англию и встретила Артура. Его отец, старый лорд Брекенридж, не в восторге от выбора сына, но препятствий чинить не стал. При этом старик – страстный любитель скандалов и сенсаций, выписывает все журналы и газеты, где есть надежда поживиться хоть какой-нибудь сплетней, и это главная тема его разговоров. При этом собственная семья должна быть, как вы понимаете, совершенно безукоризненной. 

– О да, – с чувством отозвался я, вспомнив одного из своих командиров времён Афганистана, настоящего сукина сына. 

– Так что вы можете представить, как встревожилась молодая пара, когда в одном из журналов внимание графа привлекла история про бурное прошлое некой английской гувернантки, причём несколько деталей убедили мисс Мэри Морстен и её жениха в том, что совпадения не случайны. 

– Мэри Морстен... М. из сегодняшнего выпуска «Молвы»! 

– Именно так. Брекенридж и его невеста заверили меня, что у них нет тайн друг от друга и что в прошлом леди не было ничего предосудительного. Но чтоб раздуть скандал, хватило бы и меньшего. Хозяин дома и гувернантка, неравная страсть, брак, не состоявшийся из-за смерти жениха, – какие богатые возможности для злословия! 

– И правда. Но кто же стоял за «Молвой»? 

– Сначала Брекенридж попытался выяснить это сам. Он разыскал контору, издававшую журнал, но сведения там получил крайне скудные. Тогда, не без влияния невесты, он сделал самую разумную вещь – пришёл ко мне. Девушка работала у миссис Форрестер, одной из моих первых клиенток – это дело было до вас, Уотсон, роскошная подделка завещания, напомните, чтоб я потом вам рассказал! – и запомнила моё имя. 

– И вы взялись за дело. 

– Да, хотя оно и казалось пустяковым; но должен же я чем-то занять себя в ваше отсутствие. Я начал расследование с того, что спросил мисс Морстен, кто мог бы желать ей зла. У девушки отвратительно пресная жизнь: ни одного врага! 

– Наверное, очень милая девушка. 

– Как вы уныло предсказуемы. Затем я узнал у Брекенриджа, кому выгодно сорвать его свадьбу. Заинтересованное лицо тут же нашлось – его младший брат. Если Артур не женится (а он уверяет, что за сорок два года впервые встретил девушку, которую желает видеть своей женой) и умрёт бездетным, то поместье и титул перейдут к Лоуренсу. А у того множество долгов и куча беспутных приятелей. 

– Действительно, проще некуда, – согласился я. – Конечно же, это младший Брекенридж. Он, зная нрав своего отца, послал в «Молву» рассказ про мисс Морстен, чтобы спровоцировать скандал! 

– Вот и мои клиенты думали так же. Но выяснилось, что истории за авторством «современной Шахразады» печатаются в «Молве» уже полгода, и история мисс М. – лишь одна из них. 

– Полгода?.. 

– Да, сначала через номер, а сейчас уже в каждом. Сайкс прислал мне все выпуски с «Шахразадой», так что я мог их исследовать. 

(Сайкс, старый клерк, помешанный на коллекционировании прессы, благоговел перед Холмсом и по первому требованию предоставлял ему любую газету или журнал за последние несколько лет. Теперь я знал, какими бумагами завалена комната Холмса.) 

– Кстати – как будущий литератор, Уотсон, на что вы обратили внимание? 

– Очень удачный приём – соединить в одном выпуске три истории, – сказал я. – Как я понимаю, каждая история в свою очередь состоит из трёх частей: сначала завязка, в следующем номере основная часть, а потом – окончание. Имён Шахразада нигде не называет, но описание довольно прозрачное, так что знакомые не могут не понять, о ком речь. 

– И порою не только знакомые, если речь идёт о людях достаточно известных, – сказал Холмс. – Я просмотрел все девятнадцать выпусков «Шахразады» и уже нашёл там описание пяти крупнейших светских скандалов, трёх громких уголовных дел, пары отставок в правительстве, а также одного загадочного самоубийства. Сейчас этим занимается мой брат Майкрофт, и я уверен, что он отыщет ещё больше интересного. 

– Так это шантаж?! 

– Очень похоже, – кивнул Холмс. – Причём чрезвычайно искусный – нигде нет подлинных имён и должностей, так что привлечь негодяя к ответственности с помощью полиции просто невозможно. 

– И теперь мы тоже в рядах шантажируемых, – сказал я. – Подумать только. 

– Вы в рядах шантажируемых. 

– Нет, мы. 

– Нет, вы. Меня шантажировать, как я уже говорил, невозможно, – Холмс экспрессивно взмахнул трубкой. – Я неуязвим для вымогательства! 

– Чёрта с два! Если демон-содомит я, то вы обязаны раскрыть мою сущность и сдать меня властям, иначе что вы за детектив? 

– Хм. А если демон-содомит я, то никто не поверит, что вы сохранили нетронутой свою... репутацию, Уотсон, репутацию! 

– Мы в этом вместе, – подчеркнул я. 

Холмс пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но я постарался не услышать. 

– И что мы, чёрт возьми, теперь делаем? 

– Во-первых, ждём, когда шантажисты выйдут с нами на связь – они же должны указать свои требования. Миссис Хадсон! – закричал он. – Здесь вся сегодняшняя почта? 

Снизу донеслось укоризненное: 

– Конечно, мистер Холмс! 

– Если будут любые странные письма, телеграммы, даже адресованные непонятно кому и доставленные по ошибке – срочно наверх! – скомандовал он. 

– Как вам угодно, сэр. 

(Я уверен: если бы в британской армии хотя бы половина офицеров была столь же хладнокровна и исполнительна, как миссис Хадсон, мы бы уже владели всей Азией.) 

– А вам, Уотсон, придётся просмотреть объявления в сегодняшних газетах. Ищите всё, что покажется адресованным лично вам, мне, или просто странным, – Холмс стремительно поднялся и направился к двери. 

– А чем будете заниматься вы? – спросил я с подозрением. 

– О, я займусь «во-вторых»: прогуляюсь до редакции «Молвы» и узнаю, как можно связаться с Шахразадой. 

– Не вздумайте отправиться к Шахразаде без меня! – предупредил я. 

– Ревнуете? – Холмс остановился в дверях, приподняв бровь. 

– Не хочу пропустить ничего интересного, копаясь в газетах. И если пропущу – вы пожалеете. 

 

Холмс вернулся под вечер с синяком на левой скуле. Явно его день прошёл увлекательнее моего. 

– Уотсон, – сказал он мне воодушевлённо, – дело становится всё лучше и лучше! 

– Вижу, – сказал я сумрачно, поскольку мне страшно надоело рыться в газетах. – Кстати, я не нашёл ничего похожего на требования вымогателей. 

– Ничего, это подтверждает мою новейшую гипотезу. Я побеседовал с редактором «Молвы» – они представления не имеют, кто такая эта Шахразада! В определённый день им приносят новый рассказ, они платят за последний опубликованный – и больше ничего не знают! Хотя к ним порой и обращались люди, желавшие связаться с Шахразадой (полагаю, жертвы её пера) – журнал ничем не мог им помочь. 

– А как они получили первый материал? И кто приносит рассказ и забирает деньги? 

– Первый рассказ принесли вместе с письмом, где Шахразада предложила именно такие условия сделки. Посыльного описывают как высокого, плотного мужчину с тёмными усами и баками, прилично одетого, но очень грубого. – Холмс задумчиво потрогал свой синяк. – С хорошим ударом справа, кстати. 

– Так вы его видели? 

– Очень мало. Когда я вышел из редакции журнала, какой-то грубиян подскочил ко мне в переулке и стал угрожать, чтобы я «не совал свой нос в это дело». Вырос в Йоркшире, пять футов семь дюймов, тринадцать с половиной стоунов, служил в индийской армии, скорее всего, дослужился до сержанта, сейчас довольно обеспечен, любит выпить... как жаль, что я не успел заметить больше ничего важного! Мы обменялись аргументами, – Холмс снова потрогал скулу, – и он ушёл, обещая мне много новых. 

– Я полагаю, теперь у него на ближайшее время есть какая-нибудь особая примета? – спросил я. 

– Да, его левый глаз должен быть не хуже моей скулы. 

– В следующий раз я отправляюсь с вами! – заявил я твёрдо, отвёл его руку от синяка и коснулся сам. Кожа под пальцами была горячей, но, судя по всему, обошлось без перелома. Холмс закрыл глаза и вздохнул. 

– Ужин, – сказал я внезапно погрубевшим голосом. – Но сначала вы расскажете мне о вашей новейшей гипотезе. 

Холмс тут же открыл глаза и засиял: 

– Да! Уотсон, это никакое не вымогательство!.. 

– Как? 

– Шантажист угрожает – требует – даёт возможность откупиться и избежать разоблачения, хотя бы временно. Что делает Шахразада? Она публикует то, что можно счесть угрозой – но ничего не требует и не даёт жертвам возможность откупиться. Все её истории рассказаны до конца, никто не избежал этого. Да взять даже её грубияна-помощника – он явно знал, зачем я приходил в редакцию, но угрожал мне, чтобы я "держался подальше", а не чтобы я заплатил. 

– Какова же их цель, в таком случае? 

– Не знаю; но знаю, чем займусь после ужина, о котором вы сейчас распорядитесь – не правда ли, Уотсон? 

– И чем же? 

– Буду искать, где при плетении интриги был нарушен узор. 

С этими словами Холмс поднял со стола номер «Молвы», купленный мною вчера, и с решительным видом направился к себе в комнату, где его дожидались остальные восемнадцать журналов. 

С меня чтения на сегодня было достаточно; поэтому после ужина я написал несколько писем, выпил немного бренди и совсем уже собрался идти спать, как Холмс внезапно вылетел из своей комнаты с возгласом: 

– Вот оно! 

– Что такое? Что вы нашли? – весь сон с меня как рукой сняло. 

– Я нашёл ошибку в её игре! Смотрите: всего у Шахразады рассказано о двадцати людях (в первом выпуске были истории про двоих, с каждого следующего выпуска – вплетался рассказ ещё об одном). Я установил прообразы всех: это люди из общества, и за двумя исключениями все они стали предметами сплетен (или скандалов, или громких уголовных дел) до того, как попасться на язычок Шахразаде. Она разносила слухи – правдивые или лживые, не суть, – но не создавала их! Кроме двух исключений, Уотсон! Двух! Одно ещё могло бы быть случайностью, но два, причём связанные друг с другом – нет! 

Я нахмурился, соображая. 

– Одно исключение – это мы? 

– А другое – мисс Мэри Морстен. Завтра же мы едем в имение Брекенридж, чтобы во всём разобраться – потому что «демон-содомит» был придуман явно после того, как некто узнал про визит Артура и мисс Морстен к нам на Бейкер-стрит! Идите спать, Уотсон – нас ждёт ранний подъём, а ваша нога ещё не простила вам поездку из Кардиффа, так что – спокойной ночи! 

Я послушно направился к себе, но остановился в дверях гостиной. 

– Холмс? 

– Да? 

– Я только к вечеру сообразил, что упустил кое-что из нашего утреннего разговора. 

– Ну, если только «кое-что», то вы растёте, Уотсон! А что именно? 

– Вы сказали... сказали, что я не должен пострадать, потому что неповинен в содомском грехе. И я подумал, что тут ведь напрашивается вопрос... 

– В самом деле? 

– Да. Напрашивается. А вы? 

– Что я? 

– А вы, э-э, повинны? 

Холмс отвернулся и буднично сказал: 

– Уотсон, третья рюмка была лишней. 

С утра Холмс отправил телеграмму в Брекенридж-холл, так что когда мы сошли с поезда, нас уже ждал экипаж. По дороге мы разглядывали поля и фермы – повсюду была видна рачительная хозяйская рука. Артур Брекенридж встретил нас у входа в дом. Это был приятный, серьёзный человек. По его лицу читалось, что ответственность для него – привычная ноша; на таких людях всё всегда и держится. 

Холмс представил меня, Артур пожал руки нам обоим и пригласил в дом. Мисс Морстен поджидала нас в гостиной. Молодая леди была чрезвычайно хороша собой и вела себя непринуждённо, но с большим достоинством. Они с Артуром очень подходили друг другу; обычно эту слаженность наблюдаешь у супружеских пар, счастливо проживших вместе многие годы. 

– Можете быть уверены, – сказал им Холмс, – вашей свадьбе не помешают никакие журналы. Но мне нужно понаблюдать за вашими домочадцами; представьте нас, пожалуй, как своих давних знакомых. 

Итак, мы познакомились с остальными обитателями Брекенридж-холла – старым лордом, его младшим сыном, женой (мачехой Артура и Лоуренса) и её сыном-подростком от первого брака. 

Лорд Брекенридж, высокий желчный старик с орлиным взглядом, действительно питал страсть к сплетням и скандалам, но я не мог представить его в качестве Шахразады – в этом не было никакого смысла. Он не очень-то обрадовался гостям и при первой возможности удалился к себе в кабинет. Напротив, молодой Лоуренс Брекенридж встретил нас возгласом: 

– Господи, люди из Лондона! Какое счастье! – и после этого от нас не отходил. Надо сказать, что на роль неведомого рассказчика из «Молвы» Лоуренс подходил превосходно: он был остроумен, циничен и постоянно провоцировал мисс Мэри, причём всё время как бы невзначай. 

Моё подозрение превратилось в уверенность, когда во время партии в шахматы с Холмсом он сказал: 

– Кстати, господа, мы тут со вчерашнего дня обсуждаем историю из нового номера «Молвы», пытаемся угадать, чем закончит автор историю прекрасной леди М. Как вы думаете, история и в самом деле правдива, как утверждают? 

Мисс Морстен прекрасно владела собой и только чуть заметно напряглась. 

– Боюсь, я не читаю «Молву», – отозвался Холмс. – Вы рекомендуете этот журнал? 

– Ну нет, рекомендовать его я бы не стал, большей частью это редкая чушь. Но читать его забавно, особенно в нашей глуши, где больше нет никаких занятий. Даже сплетни сюда не долетают, а доползают. Помните, как я под Рождество привёз вам историю о свеженьком скандале с лошадьми Руперта, и только через неделю мы о нём прочитали! Не морщи лоб, Арти, я прекрасно знаю, что ты хочешь сказать: я сам виноват, что мне пришлось вернуться сюда. Да, я осёл, я постоянно забываю про свои долги, а слова «вовремя» для меня не существует. Таким уж я уродился. Не всем же быть такими правильными, как ты! 

– Не надо, Лоуренс. Каждый из вас дорог нам таким, какой он есть, – остановила его тираду леди Брекенридж. Правильные черты лица и стройность заставляли её казаться моложе своих лет. С пасынками она была приветлива и добродушна; но когда повернулась к своему родному сыну, её лицо осветилось поистине безграничной любовью.

– Дорогой, наверное, тебе будет интересно – доктор Уотсон прежде служил в армии. 

– Вы были военным, сэр? – спросил меня подросток с восторгом и благоговением. 

– Да, я был офицером военно-медицинской службы в Пятом Нортумберлендском и Беркширском полках. 

– Беркширском – том самом, который сражался в битве при Майванде двадцать седьмого июля тысяча восемьсот восьмидесятого года?! 

Тут я понял, что вижу истинную страсть: юный Александр Флетчер мечтал об армии и бредил ею. Это не могло меня не растрогать, и хотя я не люблю говорить о Майванде, я уже готов был ответить, но меня опередил Холмс: 

– Да, и Уотсон в ней участвовал. 

– О, правда, сэр?! Вы один из горстки храбрецов, выживших в этой страшной битве?.. Для меня огромная честь говорить с вами, сэр!.. Мой отец, полковник Флетчер, тоже был герой, он погиб в семьдесят девятом во время Лайпурского восстания! 

– Лайпурского восстания? – переспросил я. 

– Александр, – сказала леди Брекенридж, – не утомляй доктора Уотсона. 

– Простите, сэр. Я был счастлив побеседовать с вами. 

– Уверен, ты станешь достойным солдатом и превзойдёшь своего отца, – сказал я, и лицо мальчика засветилось от удовольствия. 

Когда Артур Брекенридж и его невеста вышли проводить нас, Холмс спросил: 

– Нет ли в округе человека лет сорока, ростом с меня или чуть ниже, но плотного сложения, с красным лицом, темноволосого, с усами и бакенбардами, и с очень взрывным характером? 

Брекенридж задумался. 

– Описание похоже на Уилла Дэя. Приехал в наши места год назад, купил паб в соседней деревне. Грубый тип, но со своеобразным представлением о справедливости. Александр к нему очень привязан – Дэй, оказывается, знал его отца в Индии. 

– Правда? Любопытное совпадение. У меня будет к вам просьба – узнайте, видел ли кто-нибудь его сегодня, и нет ли у него ран или синяков? 

Артур кашлянул, отведя взгляд от скулы Холмса («досадный случай на железной дороге – чемодан был плохо закреплён», как объяснил всем Холмс с ангельской улыбкой), и кивнул: 

– Я телеграфирую вам ответ. 

Мэри спрятала улыбку в шаль и любезно с нами простилась. 

 

Когда мы сели в поезд, я покосился на Холмса и вздохнул: 

– Почему я не встретил такую очаровательную девушку, как мисс Морстен, раньше Брекенриджа? Она составит счастье любого мужчины. 

– Но не ваше, – сказал Холмс. – Признайте честно, Уотсон: узы брака будут вас стеснять, вы будете скучать по нашим приключениям, нашей свободе, нашим делам! Я уж молчу про драки и перестрелки! 

– Зато я получил бы прекрасную жену, – сказал я. – А вам не перед кем было бы выказывать свой несносный характер! 

– Вы бы женились только мне назло, я уверен, и были бы несчастны, – сказал Холмс раздражённо, глядя в окно на реку, которую мы пересекали. – Я бы спас вас, Уотсон, даже если б мне пришлось сбросить вашу жену с поезда. 

– Ха! Да если б я женился, вы... вы... вы были бы моим шафером на свадьбе, как миленький! 

Холмс презрительно фыркнул и отвернулся, но я успел заметить в его тёмных глазах непривычное выражение – растерянность и уязвимость. 

Впрочем, не мог же он оставить последнее слово за мной! 

– А что вы скажете об остальном семействе, оставив в стороне божественную и несравненную мисс Морстен? Кто, по-вашему, стоит за публикациями в «Молве»? 

– Да тут и думать нечего – конечно же, младший брат Артура. Самая первая версия оказалась верной; мы дали круг и вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Могу сказать, что это было одно из самых простых дел в вашей практике, – сказал я, улыбаясь. 

– Хмм... вы правы в том, что дело и правда простое. Впрочем, оно ещё не завершено, так что, если нам повезёт, там ещё может случиться интересный поворот. Кстати, хотел спросить, что там с Лайпурским восстанием? Вы повторили его название со странной интонацией. Почему? 

– Потому что не было никакого Лайпурского восстания, – сказал я, – мальчик всё перепутал. Лайпур был чуть ли не самым спокойным для нас местом в Индии. А что мы делаем дальше? 

– А дальше будет ваш ход, Уотсон, ибо слова порой обладают такой силой, что против них бессильны власть и закон, и противопоставить им можно только другие слова. Мы побьём противника его же оружием – и это сделаете вы, Уотсон! 

– Я?! 

– Ну это же вы у нас будущий великий беллетрист, разве нет? 

 

На следующий день, в час пополудни – чуть раньше, чем обычно, – в редакцию журнала «Молва» быстрым шагом вошёл краснолицый мужчина с всклокоченными тёмными усами и бакенбардами, державший в руках большой конверт. Пять минут спустя он вышел, уже без конверта, пересёк улицу и, нырнув в переулок, остановился рядом со мной. 

– Дельце сделано, сэр, гоните денежки! 

– Тебе только что заплатили, – ответил я, – так что помалкивай. 

– Нелюбезный вы джентльмен, вот что я скажу, – ответил краснолицый и осторожно принялся отдирать бакенбарды. Потом он достал из кармана смоченный чем-то платок и с его помощью избавился от красноты, скинул с себя плащ, делавший его плотнее и приземистей, и обрёл знакомый мне облик Шерлока Холмса. Хотя я много раз наблюдал, как он перевоплощается, это зрелище не утратило для меня волшебства. – Лучше бы вы смотрели не на меня, а по сторонам! – посоветовал Холмс между тем. – С минуты на минуту должен появиться настоящий посланец, и нам надо перехватить его до входа в здание – а не то он устроит там нешуточный скандал. 

И действительно, не прошло и десяти минут, как со стороны Боу-стрит появился ещё один крепкий мужчина с внушительно торчащими бакенбардами – и не менее внушительным синяком под левым глазом. 

– Уильям Дэй! – окликнул его Холмс властно, и тот мгновенно остановился. 

– Кто вы, чёрт возьми, такие? – выпалил он, в изумлении уставившись на меня и Холмса. – А-а, старый знакомый! Чего вам от меня надо? 

– Передать кое-что тому, кто вас послал сюда. 

– Я уже говорил, что это не ваше собачье дело... – начал Дэй свирепо, но Холмс его перебил: 

– Три слова: Флетчер, Лайпур, убийство. 

Дэй побагровел, потом побелел, отскочил к стене и сжал кулаки. 

– Хотите сдать меня полиции? 

– Нет, – сказал Холмс жёстко, – хочу, чтобы вы отправились домой и передали мои слова в точности. Чтобы вы оба знали, что игра закончена, план провалился и над вашими головами висит обвинение в убийстве. Если вы сделаете ещё шаг, я обрушу его на вас. Вы позволили себе зайти слишком далеко и нанести вред ни в чём не повинным людям. Я этого не потерплю. 

Он будто стал выше ростом во время этой речи и, казалось, грозно навис над Дэем, хотя физически это было невозможно. Ещё более странным было возникшее у меня ощущение, что в этой сцене я, возвышаясь за плечом Холмса, выступаю не в качестве подкрепления, а в роли спасаемой принцессы. 

Взгляд Дэя заметался между нами. Его натура требовала применить силу, одержать верх; но он был неглуп и понимал, что проиграл. 

– Так не сдадите? – спросил он хрипло. 

– Если не представите мне повод. 

– Хорошо, – сказал Дэй. – Я всё передам. 

Он повернулся и прошёл несколько шагов по улице прочь, потом вдруг вернулся к нам и проговорил: 

– Она не виновата. Это я убил Флетчера. 

– Знаю, – ответил Холмс, – но она покрывала ваше преступление. 

– Он это заслужил. Если б вы знали, каким он был зверем, как увечил прислугу, как обращался со своей женой, с сыном... 

Холмс пожал плечами. 

– Я не полицейский и не судья. Меня мало интересует то, что произошло в Лайпуре. Но повторяю: если она или вы снова сделаете попытку причинить кому-нибудь зло – пеняйте на себя. 

Взгляд его сверкал такой силой и решимостью, что Дэй молча кивнул и ушёл, повесив голову. 

Когда мы уже сидели в кэбе, я не выдержал: 

– Так Шахразадой была леди Брекенридж?!. 

– Конечно. После встречи с семейством Артура Брекенриджа стало совершенно ясно, что это было делом её рук. 

– Но как вы это поняли?.. Я всё время подозревал младшего брата! 

– Да, подозревать Лоуренса было удобно, на то она и рассчитывала. Но вспомните: Лоуренс жаловался, что ничего не может сделать вовремя и вечно всё забывает – и никто ему не возразил; таков он и есть. Я не зря предложил ему сыграть в шахматы. Стиль игры очень многое может рассказать о человеке. Младший Брекенридж быстро соображает, но совершенно не способен просчитывать свои действия наперёд. А вы хотите приписать ему план, требовавший дальновидной и тщательной подготовки. Полгода писать рассказы для журнала, Уотсон, и всё это ради последних шести выпусков! 

– Почему шести? 

– Смотрите сами: три выпуска – чтоб опорочить мисс Морстен. Но Артур любит её и не расторгнет помолвку, даже если старый лорд пригрозит лишить его наследства. Лорд не пойдёт на попятный, ибо скандал не может коснуться его имени. Значит – ... 

– Значит, Артур будет лишён наследства. 

– Да, наследником станет Лоуренс. И вот тут снова появляется Шахразада. Три выпуска о похождениях беспутного юнца... 

– Боже мой! 

– ...и скандал разражается вокруг имени второго сына! 

– Старик Брекенридж с ума сойдёт. Но зачем всё это его жене? 

– Ради того, кого она любит больше жизни – её родного сына. Ради него она скрыла убийство своего мужа-полковника его ординарцем Дэем: если бы всплыли неблаговидные обстоятельства жизни Флетчера, то имя его сына было бы запятнано. Она придумала историю о герое, погибшем в Лайпурском восстании, и рассказала её Александру. Но у Флетчера не осталось никаких средств и никакой родни. Сейчас юный Александр живёт за счёт отчима, ни в чём не нуждается, но когда вырастет – что его ждёт? Для леди Брекенридж было невыносимо думать, что её драгоценный, горячо любимый сын будет прозябать без гроша – и она придумала обстоятельный план, чтобы заставить своего мужа усыновить Александра. 

– И для этого собиралась лишить наследства двух родных сыновей Брекенриджа... Да такая сила любви просто внушает страх! – воскликнул я. 

– Любовь вообще должна внушать страх. Неужели вы не помните, Уотсон: любовь, наряду с жадностью и ненавистью, одна из главных причин, толкающих человека на преступление. 

Это была весьма обычная для Холмса фраза – но отчего его голос в полутьме кэба звучал так безжизненно? 

– А также на подвиг и самопожертвование, – сказал я убеждённо. – Любовь, в отличие от жадности и ненависти, не зло. Всё дело в людях. 

– Вы в это верите? 

– Всецело. 

Рука Холмса нашла мою и вложила в неё конверт. Он на минуту сжал мою ладонь холодными пальцами, а затем, едва дождавшись, когда кэб остановится, выпрыгнул наружу и, пробормотав что-то о срочных делах, исчез за углом. 

Я мог бы его догнать – но чёртов мошенник оставил меня расплачиваться с кэбменом, предварительно вытащив у меня кошелёк. Так что пока я разбирался с недовольным извозчиком, Холмса, конечно, и след простыл. 

Лишь поднявшись наконец в нашу квартиру, я увидел, что за письмо дал мне Холмс. 

Оно было от Шахразады – точнее, это был её новый рассказ для «Молвы», который мы так бесстыдно подменили. Видимо, Холмс вытащил его из кармана у Дэя, как у меня – бумажник. Что ж, решил я, за будущее можно не волноваться: если мы всего лишимся и станем изгоями, то Холмс запросто сможет прокормить нас карманными кражами. 

Вскрывать письмо я не стал: дело было завершено, и читать дальнейшие измышления леди Брекенридж у меня не было ни малейшего желания. Так что конверт отправился в коробку, где Холмс хранил улики по недавно закрытым делам; там, можно надеяться, он и сгинет, всеми забытый. 

Следующие несколько дней мой сосед в квартире не появлялся. Так продолжалось, пока не вышел очередной номер «Молвы» – в этот день блудный детектив вернулся домой. Я купил журнал на углу Мэрилебон, но не успел даже раскрыть. Стоило мне на минуту отвлечься, как Холмс стащил журнал и тут же в него зарылся. 

– Итак, мисс М. внезапно оказалась дочерью некой венценосной особы из Восточной Европы, её отец был так счастлив, найдя своё дитя, что даровал ей титул, возлюбленный стал ниже её по положению, но amor vincit omnia, и они поженились и живут в прелестном горном замке над водопадом... Уотсон, что это такое? 

– Дымовая завеса над мисс Морстен, – сказал я, – как вы предлагали. 

– Да, но не что-то настолько... настолько неправдоподобное!.. 

– А по-моему, в этом весь смысл, – возразил я, – полностью отвлечь читателей от реальности, чтоб они и думать забыли про совпадения в истории мисс М. и Мэри Морстен. 

– Хмм... допустим. 

Холмс перелистнул страницу и начал читать вслух, а я вжал ногти в ладонь своей левой руки, отчаянно волнуясь. 

«А меж тем, повелитель, в твою столицу прибыл знаменитый мудрец, изгоняющий демонов. Всем известно, как он выселил целую кучу джиннов из лондонской канализации и совершил много других славных дел! На этот раз он со своим учеником обходил улицы и, почуяв присутствие демонов, совершал обряд. Так он прошёл по многим местам и достиг улицы Пекаря. Поравнявшись с домом, где снимали квартиру известные нам соседи, мудрец остановился, прислушался, задумался – и пошёл дальше. «Учитель, почему вы не сотворили обряд изгнания?» – спросил его ученик. «Потому что в этой квартире нет опасных для нас демонов», – ответил мудрец. «Как так? Ведь даже я, неразумный, чую присутствие, а вы говорите, что их там нет!» 

Тогда мудрец вздохнул и ответил: «Поистине, как мало зерно знания в сравнении с полем незнания! Ты лучший из моих учеников, но даже ты знаешь всего лишь малую толику того, что надлежит знать изгоняющему джиннов. Знай же, юноша, что иногда демон и смертный человек так замыкаются друг на друге, намеренно и добровольно, что сила демона вся остаётся между ними, и мир пребывает в безопасности». 

«О, сколько же удивительного под солнцем! А этот смертный – что ждёт его, если вся сила демона будет замкнута на нём?» 

«Это мне ещё неведомо. Но возможно, она дарует ему бессмертие». 

На другой день на улице Пекаря произошли ещё более удивительные события. Часть дома, где жил демон, исчезла, будто её вырезали острым ножом - да так ловко, что остальные квартиры ничуть не пострадали! Толпы зевак собирались, чтоб посмотреть на это чудо, и хозяева дома брали по пенни за вход, а потом продали дом одному ученому мужу, интересовавшемуся всякими необычайными вещами.  
Говорят, что демон перенес свое жилище со всем, что в нем было, на другой конец света. И если это так, нам остается лишь благодарить небо, что вся эта демоническая сила замкнута сейчас на смертном спутнике и не грозит нашему миру.

Так завершаю я свой рассказ о демоне и его соседе». 

Холмс замолчал, не дочитав строки, где Шахразада прощалась с читателями и навсегда прекращала дозволенные речи. Он поднял на меня широко раскрытые, сияющие глаза, потянулся через стол и обхватил ладонями моё лицо, рассматривая меня столь пристально, будто я был произведением искусства. Причём – краденым. 

– Вы совершенно провалили задачу отвести от себя подозрения, – сказал он. 

Я усмехнулся: 

– О да, моя история столь реалистична и правдоподобна... 

– Уотсон, не прикидывайтесь идиотом! Ослу понятно, что под всей этой поэтической чушью вы... – тут я притянул его к себе через стол и поцеловал в болтливый рот. 

Губы Холмса были мягкими, язык – нахальным, а подбородок – колючим. Я целовал Шерлока Холмса, и он отвечал мне с полной готовностью. Осознание этого факта накрыло меня, словно тучей, исступлённой нежностью. Неважно, что Холмс был мужчиной, сильным и жилистым и адски опасным в любой схватке. Я знал, что вместе с тем он раним, уязвим и не очень-то счастлив, и мне хотелось полностью изменить последний пункт. 

Когда мы оторвались друг от друга, красные и задыхающиеся, как после хорошей драки, я сказал: 

– Где вас носило эти дни? 

– Здесь и там, причём «там» больше. Мне нужно было всё обдумать и понять, что вы чувствуете ко мне. 

– Господи, Холмс!.. В таких случаях люди обычно спрашивают!.. 

– Пфф, скучища! 

– Ну конечно. И что же такого случилось сегодня, что на вас снизошло озарение? 

Холмс заколебался, прикусил губу (моё дыхание снова участилось от этого зрелища) и наконец сознался тихим, смущённым голосом: 

– Я подкупил типографского рабочего, чтобы он вынес мне первый же напечатанный номер «Молвы». 

– Холмс... 

– Я давал слово, что не буду пытаться прочесть до публикации! До! Всё честно! 

Господи, я пропал. Теперь меня возбуждало, даже когда он дулся и скандалил! 

– Холмс! – рявкнул я своим лучшим командирским тоном. – Если раньше у меня и были сомнения, то сейчас я чертовски, твёрдо, непоколебимо уверен... 

– В чём? 

– Что сами-знаете-какой-демон – это всё-таки я. 

Холмс перевёл бархатный взгляд с моего лица ниже и хмыкнул: 

– Это вы ещё не видели мою демоническую силу, дорогой мой. 

И, как говорила настоящая Шахразада, потом была ночь, которую не считают в числе ночей жизни, и была она светлее дня. Кхм. 

А насчёт бессмертия мы посмотрим, если Холмс до этого нас не угробит, конечно.


End file.
